A Tale of AGreat and Powerful Psychic
by SlayerGirl19
Summary: The movie was an inspiration to me considering I love everthing and anything dealing with the Supernatural.


A Tale of A Merciful Clairvoyant & Empathic!

I am almost thirteen and I have been pushed in and out of foster homes since I was five years old. But, now I live with my aunt and I have been there for the past three years. For the past four years I have been experiencing these weird and incredible changes. I have been hearing people talk to me that aren't there, seeing things that aren't there, and feeling emotions that aren't even mine to be feeling. I told my aunt this and she just stood there and looked at me like I was insane and sometimes I think I really am insane.

Its dark and I am sitting against the wall of my room screaming. I scream and I scream and no one hears me. But, then my Aunt came rushing in at a split second. "What Adrian"? _She says to me as she rush's into my room._ "What is wrong my dear"? "I saw her again". _I said to my aunt._ "I saw Selena again". "Who"? "The little girl." What little girl"? "The little dead girl and I think she needs my help". "Its ok Adrian we'll help Selena_". My aunt gives me a kiss, and a hug, and puts me back into bed and then goes back to bed herself._

It is now finally my thirteenth birthday and my aunt has decided to take me to a doctor who studies "Parapsychology" to see what is wrong with me. Parapsychology is the study of psychic abilities. "Adrian it is time to leave to go see Dr. Bradford." "Ok Aunt Kate." _So, I go down the long stairs and out to the car and we leave to go to Dr. Bradford's Office. Now, we are sitting in the waiting room of Dr. Bradford's Office waiting for me to get back to see him. _"Adrian you are going to have to go back there by yourself to see Dr.Bradford". "I know_". The nurse comes out and calls a name._ "Adrian Collins". "Follow me please". _So, I follow her and she takes me back to this big room with no windows, and lots of herbs and spices and a machine with wires connected to it. _"Dr. Bradford will be in with you shortly Adrian".

_ I sit… and I sit… and I sit… and then, finally Dr. Bradford came in._ "Hello…you must be young Adrian Collins". "So, Adrian…what can I do for you today"? "Well, as you can probably read from my file there I have been experiencing some very weird and incredible things". "Can you give me and example"? "Well, I have been hearing people that aren't there and seeing things that aren't there". "Ok…will you excuse me for a moment"? "Sure". _Dr. Bradford then walks out to the waiting area and finds my Aunt Kate to talk to her._ "Excuse me are you Kate Smith "Adrian Collins Aunt"? "Why yes I am…is there something the matter with my nephew Dr. Bradford"? "Well, I'm not completely sure what's wrong with Adrian." "So, I would like to admit him into the "Bellrieve Hospital" to run some test on him to see what is wrong with him"? "If that is ok with you of course"? "Sure". "Ok let me go and talk to Adrian and make the arrangements for him".

_ Dr. Bradford then goes back into the office and makes the arrangements for me to stay at the "Bellrieve Hospital" for awhile so he can run some tests on me and also so he can see what is wrong with me._ "Ok Adrian I don't exactly know what is wrong with you from running test here at my office but, I have talked to your Aunt and I have made arrangements for you to stay in the "Bellrieve Hospital" so myself and other doctors can run some more tests on you in order to find out what is wrong with you". "This nice lady will take you out to your Aunt Kate and then she will escort you to the "Bellrieve Hospital" in downtown New Mexico". "Ok". _I then go out to the waiting room to wait with my Aunt Kate to be escorted to Bellrieve. The nice tall, gorgeous, blonde lady came out and she escorted me to Bellrieve._

_ Bellrieve is a hospital for kids like me that experience Paranormal Phenomenon that makes them Psychic and Empathic and don't know what is happening to them._ "Ok… here is your room that you will be staying in for five days Adrian". "Here are the cloths you will be wearing during the tests_". I then, go into the room and get ready for my first test. _"Hello… Adrian my name is Serena and I am going to be your nurse why you are here". "I am here to take you to your first test with Dr. Bradford_". Nurse Serena and I walk down this very long and narrow hall way till we get to this large room with a table and two chairs and tools on the table. _"You are to sit here and wait for Dr. Bradford Adrian".

"Adrian your first test is to try and talk to the very first ghost you saw a year ago… using only the items and tools in front of you". _Then, I take the items and the materials and use them to try to communicate with Selena… the very first ghost that I saw. I sit there… and I sit there… and all of a sudden there is a slight change in temperature… and she come's Selena… come's in a shimmering bright white light. She speaks._ "Hello…Adrian"… she says to me. _I then look at her and say… "You remember me"? _"Of course I remember you. How can I not, you were my hero… you helped my spirit to move on to the "Ghostly Realm_". As I am sitting there talking to Selena Dr. Bradford is videotaping our conversation. Then, Dr. Bradford comes up to me and tells me to calmly try to cut Selena off._ "Ok… Adrian, Serena here is going to take you to the café to get you something to eat and then, she will take you back to your room to rest before your last test". "Ok…Dr. Bradford".

_Nurse Serena and I are walking, and walking down the long narrow hallway to the café…the hallway is sooo narrow it is like a snake's body._ "Ok… Adrian here you go… you just sit here and eat and when you are done I will take you to your room to rest. _I sit there and I sit there till I can't sit there no more._ "I finally call to my nurse for her to take me to my room_". We walk, and we walk and then, we came to my room._ "Ok… Adrian you are to wait here until I come get you". _Serena my nurse then comes and gets me not even 20min later and says that it is time for my last test. So, what does she do she walks me to Dr. Bradford's Office. I get into Dr. Bradford's Office and I sit and I sit… then, he comes in. _"Hello Adrian… for your last test I am just going to check your Psychic Energy Count by giving you an X-Ray of your brain". _I go into the machine and I must have been in there for over an hour because, when I came out my Aunt Kate was standing next to me. _"Adrian… I would like to see you and your Aunt Kate in my office if you please"? "Sure thing Dr. Bradford".

_ My Aunt Kate and I then go to Dr. Bradford's Office and sit there and he tells us what is wrong with me._ "Adrian the results have come back from all of your tests, and myself and the other doctors have concluded that you are Clairvoyant and Empathic". "Clairvoyant and Empathic… well… what does that mean exactly"? "Well, Empathic means that you can feel other people's feelings, wants and desires that they don't want to feel and being Clairvoyant means that you are responsive to psychic forces, and you can see objects and events that can't be perceived by the other senses.

"It has now been a year since I found out I was Clairvoyant and Empathic and I am able to control my abilities". "At least for now anyways_". I sit there out side under the Huge Pine Tree in our back yard and I meditate. Ummm…… Ummm………Ummm Every time I make the Ummm noise I take a deep breath and concentrate on the ghost that I am trying to contact. I sit there… and I sit there… and finally she appears to me in a bright white light._ "Um… who are you"? "My name is Adrian and I am here to help you". "What is your name?" "My name is Lillian". "Why do you want to help me"? "Well, to tell you the truth, I kept having these disturbing dreams about a girl and I summoned you so I am thinking you're the girl in my dreams and my dreams were telling me to help this girl".

"Ok". "What can you tell me about yourself"? "What do you mean"? I mean how you died"? "Well, It was on "HALLOWEEN" and I was staying the night at my friend Maria's House and we decided to go to "The Cemetery" right down the street from her house" " When all of a sudden, when we were walking back I got lost and then, this guy found me and Kidnapped me and held me against my will and then, the guy cut off my head… and when I woke up the next morning I felt really strange and weird and I was hovering over my body".

It has been six years since I have found out that I was Clairvoyant and Empathic and I am now twenty years old. My abilities are going more out of control than usual and I can't control them any more. "So, what do I decide to do, I decide to check myself into the "Local Psychiatric Hospital" in downtown Paris, France. "I am sitting there… and sitting there wondering… when my abilities will ever be under control and if I will ever be strong enough to control them".

"Its dark and I am sitting on the ground of a padded room rocking… and rocking back and forth holding my head talking to the voices that I hear in my head". "I scream". "No one hears me". "I scream again". "No one hears me still". "I then scream, "Get it…get it... get it out of my head"… "I don't want this anymore". _The doctor run's in and he tries to sedate me but, since I am so far gone I think he is one of the ghosts and I take a knife to the doctor's throat and kill him._

"It's dark there"." I see nothing besides darkness"." No light, No joy, No laughter, No beauty"." After, the night that I killed the doctor that tried to help me I started feeling empty inside". So, I started going even crazier then, I already was, and I decided that the only way to get rid of my pain was to cut myself and drain it out of me". "Then, one night after everyone went to bed I decided to end it all". "So, I walked up to the blocked off wing of the hospital with a knife and I slit my wrist and throat". _Till this day I roam the halls of the hospital in despair and agony._

3


End file.
